New Atlantis
(NOTE: New Atlantis is a fictional country made by Maple-Lover and the page is created by FranadaFanGurl becuase, as always, she has way too much time on her hands.) Appearance Cody Karpusi has very messy dark brown hair. She rarely does anything with it and when she does anythiong with it she often ties it in a low loose ponytail. She has light blue eyes, but that is often debated among the other nations as the colour of her eyes range from grey blue to green. She is often seen wearing simple t-shirts, jeans, gloves, boots, a white beret (much like Heracles) and a jacket but she doesn't put her arms through the sleeves very often (again, much like Heracles). For special occasions she'll either tie her hair or straighten it (but that's only for very special occasions like weddings). She'll wear a white flowing Greecian dress, silver Roman sandals and a deep purple kimono jacket. Personality and Interests Cody is very shy when you fist meet her but when she grows to trust you she'll do anything for you. She loves to read and loves music. Although she may not look like it she is very philosophical and she is a very deep thinker. She has strong opinions and she enjoys having debates. She loves horses and often goes riding. She alos loves to act and she does so with great gusto. When it comes to war, she is neutral but supplies weapons and other resources to the feuding countries. She is very secretive and comes off as cold but she really does care. She has very low self-esteem and this stops her from making friends and branching out most of the time. She also a lover of sewing and of fabric and often makes her own clothes. History The Discovery of New Atlantis After Atlantis sunk, Heracles tried to find his younger sister but instead found Cody and her country. Heracles thought that the country was much like Atlantis so he named the country New Atlantis. Heracles took Cody under his wing and cared for her and taught her Greek and about the Greek culture and the Greeks learned how to speak Atlantian and about Atlantian mythology. The two countries started trading and Cody and Heracles became like father and daughter. They loved each other very much and Heracles was the first person Cody grew to fully trust. Japanese Colonisation Even though the Greeks discovered New Atlantis they never colonised it as they didn't see the need to. This made it easier for the Japanese to claim the country in the 1000s. Japanese lanaguage, culture and religion was introduced to the country. Kiku took Cody away from Heracles and raised her as his own despite protests from both Heracles and Cody. Cody resented Kiku for taking her away from Heracles at first but she soon grew to be fasinated by Japanese mythology. The two of them grew warmer towards one another and eventually they grew to trust each other. Shortly after that Japanese was made another official language of New Atlantis. July 31 1670 On July 31 1670, New Atlantis declared itself an idependent nation and no longer a Japanese colony. Kiku took this very hard but Cody told him she just wanted independence and that she 'can't rely on other nations forever'. It took a while, but the Japanese did acknowledge New Atlantis as an independent nation. The Invasion of New Atlantis On September 5 1789, the kingdoms of Prussia, France and Spain allied together to invade New Atlantis and divide it amongst themselves. When Gilbert, Francis and Antonio went to New Atlantis they expected to see a feeble and cowardly army. Instead, they saw a strong army ready to defend its country lead by Cody Karpusi. The three kingdoms faught the island nation for just over a decade, but they were defeated on March 17 1806. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio grew to respect the determined and brave young girl and they soon began trading. Shortly after the trading began, Cody struck up a friendship with Gilbert, Francis and Antonio and she grew to trust them over time. Trading With China, Taiwan and Turkey On October 4 1820, New Atlantis signed a treaty with Taiwan and Turkey to begin trading. Cody kept her distance from Sadiq at first due to the stories Heracles used to tell her about Sadiq being a bad person. In the mean time, she grew to be friends with Mei and through her she got to meet Yao and the two of them started trading as well. Over time, Cody grew to trust Sadiq and they have an older brother-little sister relationship and she grew to have an older sister-younger sister relationship with Mei. America Cody and Alfred started off as trading partners but they soon fell in love and started 'going steady'. However, Cody left Alfred when she found out he was being unfaithful. WWI And WWII During both world wars, Cody kept her country neutral but she supplied weapons and other supplies to both sides. When Mei asked her why she did that she said: "War is a terrible thing, I don't dispute that. But its also a damn good bussiness." It turned out it was a 'damn good bussiness' as New Atlantis's economy did very well during the world wars. The Treaty With Russia Shortly before WWI, New Atlantis and Russia signed a treaty saying they would come to each other's aid if they were asked to. Cody's relationship with Ivan started out bussiness-like but they fell in love after Cody left Alfred. The two of them are now 'going steady'. Relationships Heracles Karpusi (Greece)-'''Heracles and Cody are very close and have a very loving father-daughter relationship. The two of them visit each other very often and they trust each other immensly. They are quick to defend each other and are very loyal. They often take naps together and sit next to each other at World Meetings. '''Kiku Honda (Japan)-'''Cody considers Kiku a 'mother figure' and she has a lot of respect for him. She considers herself an 'otaku' as she has a fondness for Japanese anime. She also loves kimonos and the way they feel. She enjoys talking with Kiku and having tea with him. Ever since the tsunami, she has moved in with Kiku until she's sure he'll be ok. '''Mei Wang (Taiwan)-'''Cody and Mei do a lot of trading and have a sisterly relationship. Ever since Cody moved in with Kiku they see a lot more of each other. Mei is worried about Cody's relationship with Ivan but doesn't voice her worries very often. '''Sadiq Adnan (Turkey)-'''Despite not bothering to get to know each other due to their different relationships with Heracles, Cody and Sadiq have become very close friends and are like brother and sister. Sadiq dissaproves of Cody's relationship with Ivan and he often says so. Loudly. '''Gilbert Beilschimdt (Prussia)-'''Although he doesn't know it, Cody really looks up to Gilbert and admires him for his self-confidence as hers is so low. Although he often annoys her, it's all in good fun and they are best friends. '''Francis Bonnefoy (France)-'''Cody dissaproves of Francis's perverted nature and she often hits him for being perverted. A few times he has tried to perv her but each time he has failed. Despite that, they are still best friends and Cody has a soft spot for his art and movies. '''Antonio Carriedo (Spain)-'''Cody is often tired out from trying to keep up with Antonio but she really likes his cheery personality. Despite Antonio's love for tomatoes and the fact that Cody doesn't like tomatoes they are still best friends. '''Alfred F. Jones (America)-'''Although they do much trading together, Cody and Alfred have a rocky relatioship due to Alred's unfaithfulness during their relationship. The other nations try and keep them away from each other. '''Matthew Williams (Canada)-'''Cody and Matthew get along very well and she is able to recognise him which makes him happy. They do a lot of trading and are very close friends. '''Ivan Braginski (Russia)-'''Cody and Ivan are currenty 'going steady' and are very much in love. Despite the dissaproval from her friends and 'family'. Cody often gets upset because of this although she doesn't show it. She gets along well with Ukraine and Lithuania, although she and Belarus often fight too lazy to type the rest. '''Facts and Stats New Atlantis *30% of people that live in New Atlantis are Greek. *Women make up 75% of the workforce in New Atlantis. Of this, 20% are between the ages of 18-25. *In New Atlantis, it is optinal for a woman to take her husband's last name as her own. *Much to the surprise of foreigners, Atlantian mythology is not like Greek mythology. *Many people believe that the existance of New Atlantis justifies that Atlantis did exsist. Many New Atlantians are neutral in this debate. *New Atlantis is a kingdom and it's current king and queen are King Aigeus Baris and Queen Aikaterine Baris. Trivia *Cody Karpusi is a self-insert for Maple-Lover. *July 31 is also Maple-Lover's birthday. *Cody Karpusi is neutral in the 'Did Atlantis exsist?' debate.